¿Quien Sera la Madre de los Hermanos Italia?
by Gordafabi
Summary: Es una pregunta que al pequeño veneciano le ronda en la mente. Se lo pregunta a la Santa Sede: Cati y no sabe que decir ¿quien sera su madre? ¿quien podrá ser? Menciones de Mama Grecia, Mama Egipto, Galia, Hispania, entre otros...


Hola! Les dejo una historia que se me ocurrió ahorita, espero que la disfruten ^^ Cuando pongo ".." son pensamientos de la Santa Sede: Cati

**¿Quién Sera la Madre de los Hermanos Italia?**

En un cuarto muy lujoso se encontraba una chica de aproximados 17 años con dos niños de apenas uno o dos años. Ya era de noche y era hora de dormir:

– Ve… Sor María* ¿Por qué tenemos que dormir? No tengo sueño – Hace un adorable puchero, mira a su hermano – ¿Tú tienes sueño fratello? –

El niño que estaba medio dormido respondió malhumoradamente:

¡Qué fastidio Veneciano! Quiero dormir. Buenas noches – se volteo y cerro con fuerza los ojos. La joven suspiro. Sus niños eran muy diferentes, cuando Roma le dijo que tendría dos hijos nuevos se alegro "Serán iguales a él" pensó, pero… la realidad fue muy distinta. Cuando los vio encontró a Romano peleando por la atención de Roma. El gran imperio estaba fascinado por su hermano: Veneciano.

Pasó un mes y no le dio importancia. Cuando volvió a visitarlos los encontró en la misma situación: Roma encantado por Veneciano y Romano peleando por su atención…

Cati suspiro cansada. Hace un año que paso eso. Roma y sus superiores le mandaron a cuidar a esos dos bebes. "son tan diferentes… parece mentira de que fueran hermanos" Medito mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Romano que gruñía cosas que no entendía. Veneciano seguía despierto, diciendo sus: Ve, Ve, Ve… la joven lo miro:

– Mi niño ¿Por qué no duermes? Ya es de noche… tu hermanito ya está dormido – termino señalando a Romano – Si no duermes estarás cansado y no podrás jugar con tu padre Roma ¿quieres eso? – cuestiono, mirándolo curiosa…

– Ve… Sor María, no es que no quiera dormir – la miro fijamente a los ojos, juntando su manito con la de ella – solo que… estaba pensando en algo sobre el abuelo Roma – Cati se rio bajito, le daba mucha ternura y gracia que esos niños consideraran a Roma su abuelo en vez de su padre, que en realidad lo es…

– Bien mi niño… ¿en qué pensabas? – le sonrió tiernamente, acariciando su cabecita…

– Si el abuelo Roma es mi padre – Cati asintió – entonces… ¿Quién es mi madre? Todos los niños humanos tienen una mama y un papa ¿Por qué yo no? – La joven se sorprendió, su niño era muy inteligente… ojala siguiera así. Le sonrió y serró los ojos, pensando en una respuesta. Al pasar un rato abrió los ojos y contesto…

– Mi niño, nosotros, como sabes, somos naciones. Representamos a nuestro pueblo – se señalo – Yo represento a la Santa Sede, tu, junto a tu hermano, representaras al futuro del pueblo romano – El niño oía atentamente, no entendiendo exactamente, pero oyendo de todas formas – Las representaciones no necesitamos de un padre o una madre para existir, no al modo humano del que te refieres. El Imperio Romano es tu padre porque es mas mayor que tu y comparten el mismo territorio. Eso te convierte ¿en? – Hizo una pausa, haciendo un poquito de énfasis en su pregunta.

– Su hijo – Cati sonrió, satisfecha de que su niño haya entendido-

– Exacto. Las naciones, cuando se juntan demasiado con una cultura que no es suya, salen ustedes – lo miro maternalmente – pequeñas naciones…

– Pero... ve… ¿con quién el abuelo Roma se ha mesclado tanto al punto de salir nuevas naciones como nosotros? –

Cati lo miro y pensó "¿Quién se ha mesclado tanto con Roma al punto de que salieran estos niños?" La joven pensó en los pueblos vecinos: **Germania** "no, no puede ser el. Solo ayuda a Roma como guardaespaldas, no ha tenido mucha influencia aquí" **Grecia** "La señorita Grecia sí que ha tenido influencia aquí: Artes, Poetas, Costumbres, etc. Pero ellos ya tienen un hijo: Heracles, en honor a ese guerrero de la mitología griega" **Egipto** "La señorita Egipto ha tenido influencia también. Cleopatra, la gran ciudad de Alejandría, su curiosa escritura, etc. Pero, Roma también tiene un hijo con ella: Gupta, siempre acompañado con su perrito negro"

La Santa Sede se le acababan las escasas opciones ¿Quién podría ser? No podrían ser **Galia** ni **Hispania**, Roma también tiene hijos con ellas "con quien no" Suspiro resignada. Se rasco la cabeza y contesto:

– Oh mi niño, me temo que no sé quien se ha mesclado tanto en Roma, al punto de tenerlos a ambos – lo miro y sonrió. Veneciano se quedo dormido mientras Cati pensaba. Les dio el beso de buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto.

**Al día siguiente…**

Cati estaba en el jardín de la casa de Roma muy pensativa. Aun seguía dándole vueltas a la pregunta de ita-chan ¿Quién es la "madre" de los hermanos Italia? De tanto meditar no se dio cuenta que Roma se puso al lado de ella.

– Eh Cati, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué tan pensativa? – Pregunto curioso, sin quitarse su típica sonrisa.

– H...hola Roma. Estoy bien – lo miro y suspiro, Roma se extraño – Estoy pensando en… algo que me pregunto tu niño veneciano anoche-

–Wow, debe ser algo muy complicado para que te quedes pensando así, casi perdida – se rio de su comentario, Cati lo miro – Dime ¿Cuál fue la increíble pregunta de mi niño favorito? –

– La pregunta fue… ¿Quién es la madre de los hermanos Italia? ¿Quién es su mama? – Roma se sorprendió. No esperaba esa pregunta. Esperaba cosas más infantiles, no algo así – Pensé en varias opciones: Galia, Grecia, Egipto, Hispania, incluso pensé con Germania – Roma sonrió, pero después se puso serio – Pero me di cuenta que era imposible, ninguno se parece a esos niños. No tienen una influencia grande aquí ¡Casi nadie ha tenido influencia aquí! – termino, aun pensando en las opciones…

El Imperio Romano también se puso a pensar, miro por un momento a la Santa Sede y sonrió, riéndose con una sonrisa muy pervertida, mas alegre de lo normal. Cati lo miro confundida "¿Qué estará pensando? De seguro en mujeres…" Al ver que la joven no entendía hablo:

-Sabes Cati… yo si conozco a alguien que ha tenido mucha, ¡no! Demasiada influencia en Roma. Ha cambiado mis ciudadanos, mis costumbres, sus entretenimientos y mucho más – Sonrió. Cati lo miro expectante – Esa persona eres tu – La chica sonrió pero después palideció "Por Dios, Roma tiene razón. Yo he tenido, a través del cristianismo mucha influencia en Roma, mi sede está aquí, mi jefe esta aquí… Dios, eso no puede ser, no.."

– Roma… no sé qué decir – contesto con sinceridad, sonrojada como un tomate – Yo soy una monja, no puedo tener hijos…–

–Y eso que importa. Somos naciones, no humanos – la miro decididamente – Veneciano y Romano son nuestros hijos, acéptalo – Termino triunfante, acariciando la mejilla de Cati. La chica tembló por el contacto y empezó a correr lejos de él – ¡Cati! Algún día serás mi esposa. Desde Constantino algo cambio ¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos casemos! – Grito alegremente, persiguiendo a La Santa Sede por toda la casa –

Cati necesitaba privacidad en ese momento, no podría ser verdad que sus hijos fueran los hermanos Italia… **¿o sí?**

**FIN**

¿Les gusto? Creo que está muy bien redactado ^^ Como sabrán, los hermanos Italia cuando eran más bebes, tenían la ropa de un papa católico. Yo pienso que su papa es roma y! Su mama la Santa Sede: Cati. Ustedes pueden ver en wikipedia que la Santa Sede es muy antigua. Aquí tiene 17 años, su nombre de monja es: Sor María, roma no le importa y le dice su nombre normal xD Usa desde Constantino la ropa de monja.

Dejen comentarios ^^


End file.
